Aiko
by Lust Pixie
Summary: Sakura finds a small puppy in a box on her way home one rainy day.Not being allowed dogs in her apartment,she takes it to the one person she believes she can trust with it,Sasuke!Full Summary Inside!
1. Encounter: Enter the Terror

Bwahaha I got this idea after reading some funny dog stories! Then this just popped into my head! My first Naruto fic,so be nice please! This'll probably only last up til about 5 chapters. Not long at all.

Full Summary:

Sakura finds a small puppy in a box on her way home one rainy day.Not being allowed dogs in her apartment,she takes it to the one person she believes she can trust with it-Sasuke! What's Sasuke going to do with the fluffy bundle on his hands now? Slight SasSaku Fluff

-Aiko-

Ch.1:

Encounter!The Adorable New Terror of Uchiha Sasuke's life!

15 year old Sakura Haruno was splashing her way down the streets of Konoha Village on her way home. Half-way through her grocery shopping, it had started raining & she had quickly finished up before the rain became too bad.

It was now pouring as she continued her sprint home, one hand held groceries, the other held above her eyes to try & keep the rain out, but to no avail.

A faint whimper sounded through the pitter-patter of raindrops & her pounding feet. Sakura halted & searched for the source of the noise. A few faint whimpers in succession sounded from her left & she glanced over. Beside a postal mail box was a meduim sized brown cardboard box. A sign sat above it, slightly smeared from the rain, but still legible read:

'Free Chow Puppies!'.

Sakura slipped over to the box & glanced inside. There on a light blue blanket sat a small black Chow dog, soaked right through. Seeing her, the small dog shivered, whimpered, & tried to jump out of the box. It became more frantic, giving out a few puppy barks as Sakura's face disappeared from it's view.

'_I can't take this puppy home, no matter how much I want to. There's just no way. I can't have dogs in the apartment...Maybe I could take it to someone else's house...'_ Sakura thought,leaning back over the box as the puppy was scratching at the box, trying to get out still.

_'But who?...Who lives closest?..Not Naruto..He might try to make Chow Ramen out of it...Hinata & her team are gone...No way am I taking it to Ino..What about..?' _Her mind raced through people as she continued to look in the box. The rain wasn't letting up any time soon, & the poor thing was cold & wet. She scooped it up into her arms & ran as fast as she could, toward the opposite way she had been going.

"That settles it, I'm taking you to him. I don't care what he says, he's the only option. Hopefully he won't be too mad.." Sakura spoke to the puppy. The puppy wagged it's sopping wet tail & licked her hand. She giggled & ran even faster, desperate to get the pup to a safer place, so she could go home too.

**-----------------------------------Destination-----------------------------------**

Sakura panted breathlessly in front of a door. She had to do this! Setting her face in a determined look, she raised her fist up & knocked on the door with her free hand ; the puppy was in the other & her groceries were sitting on the porch.

A gruff voice called through the door,

"Just a minute!" Sakura waited impatiently in the rain. She sighed & switched hands to hold the puppy in the other. The puppy wagged her tail again & licked Sakura's hand. On the way there, Sakura had determined that it was indeed female.

The door finally opened revealing a young boy, the same age as Sakura, with raven hair & onyx eyes. Sakura quickly pushed the puppy into his hands & spoke quickly, giving no room for argument.

"Ifoundherinaboxonthesidewalk.Ican'tkeephersoIwantyouto,causeIcan'tgivehertoanyoneelse,theymighteatherorworse.Thanks Sasuke,gotta go,bye!" Sakura finished up her speech & darted off, groceries in hand. Knocked out of his stupor, Sasuke yelled after her,

"What am I supposed to do with this fuzz ball! Sakura! Sakura come back here!"

Sakura only glanced back, waving bye at him, winking & sticking her tongue out before disappearing around a corner. Sasuke looked down at the small bundle Sakura had left him with. The said bundle wiggled in his grasp, gave a tiny bark & attempted to lick his face.

"What has she done..." Sasuke asked himself as he closed the door & kept the 'beast' , as he had dubbed it, at bay.

"Let's get you dried off then..' Sasuke mumbled to himself walking toward his bathroom closet. He pulled out a large fluffy towel & wrapped the small puppy in it. She continued to wiggle as he carried her toward the living room & sat on the couch. He set to work drying her off.

**----------------------------------------Later------------------------------------**

_Thump. Thump. Wiggle. Wag._

Blink, Blink

_Thump. Blink. Wag_

Sigh, Blink. Cough

_Grunt. Growl. Pounce._

Breaking out of their staring contest, Sasuke caught the fuzz ball before it managed to latch itself on to his face again. Earlier, while he had been drying the puppy off, it had surprised him by wiggling out of his grip & glomping on to his face, licking him all over.

Sasuke & the pup now sat facing each other, the puppy's eyes watching Sasuke, fascinated by him, her blue tongue lolling out of her mouth.

"You don't do much to you?" Sasuke asked it. She wagged her tail at him, closing & opening her mouth. Sasuke stood to go to his kitchen, the small dog jumped off the couch, trailing behind him, right at his heels.

"So, what do you want to eat?" Sasuke asked the puppy rummaging through his fridge. She barked at him & wagged her tail.

"How about this then?" He asked, pulling out processed ham & a jar of mayo. He grabbed the bread out of the cubbyhole beside the fridge & brought all the stuff over to the counter. He made himself a sand-which, & put just ham in a bowl for the puppy.

"C'mon, let's go back in the living room..." He said to her, before wondering why he was talking to it. It was just an animal after all. He put all of the stuff away & carried the sand-which & the bowl of ham into the living room. The puppy followed patiently, then jumped into his lap when he sat down. Sasuke glared at the dog before setting the bowl a few feet from him on the floor. The puppy wagged her tail once, then jumped from his lap onto the floor to eat.

"You...Really...Need a name..dog.." Sasuke said, in between chews as he watched the dog. He half heartedly flipped though the channels on T.v. while eating, trying to think of a name for her. Sakura had said it was a girl...

"What about Marshmallow?" The puppy looked up at him, then went back to eating.

"Okay, how about Domiko? Nah, that sounds cheesey.." Once again, she looked up at him before going back to her food.

"How about..Aiko?" He asked her.This time, she stopped eating to wag her tail & give him a puppy bark.

"Aiko it is then.." Sasuke said, going back to his food.

When Aiko was done with hers, she jumped back onto Sasuke's lap. Sasuke glared & pushed her off his lap & she tumbled over to his side, sitting on the couch cushion. She once again tried to sit in his lap, but he just pushed her off. Thinking it was some kind of game, Aiko nipped at his hand & barked playfully. Sasuke gave her a bland look & Aiko tried once again to sit in his lap. He pushed it off his lap once more & turned so he sat with his knees pulled up to his chest, sideways on the couch. Aiko disappeared for a few seconds, but was then seen staring up at him from the floor. She attempted to jump onto his lap again.

"You really don't do much...I'm tired.I'm going to bed.." Why the hell was Sasuke Uchiha telling a dog this, of all things? He didn't know, he turned the T.v off & started toward the stairs. He stopped on his way to his room to open a closet door & pull out a blanket for her.  
"C'mon you lazy dog.." He mumbled as Aiko continued to move side to side as he walked, she circling around his feet, tail wagging & tongue lolling.

Successfully making his way to his room, Sasuke folded the blanket into a square & laid it out for her. When he looked around for her, she was no where to be seen. Upon further inspection of his room, he found her curled up on his bed, fast asleep. He picked Aiko up gently & laid her on the blanket.

"Lazy dog.." He said to himself as he crawled into his own bed. Tomorrow, he'd have to talk to Sakura about this. No doubt, they would talk.

**---------------------------End Chapter One (TBC)--------------------------**

Okay,so tell me what you think! The other chapter probably won't be to long, & I promise to add more funny in! It's supposed to be a humor after all...

**-Next Chapter:Stuck With the Fuzz Ball-**

Till next time!

Lust Pixie-

6/28/06


	2. Stuck With the Fuzz Ball

Konichiwa minna-chan! Lust is here with a new chapter of -Aiko-, Just for you all! -Is over excited- I'm waiting for my Do As Infinity download to finish!It took me awhile to find it,so I'm so happy -Tear- Anyways,Review replies are at the bottom, & I hope you are all ready for the next chapter!

-Aiko-

Ch 2:

Stuck With the Fuzz Ball

_(Last Time:_

_"Lazy dog.." He said to himself as he crawled into his own bed. Tomorrow, he'd have to talk to Sakura about this. No doubt, they would_ _talk.)_

Sasuke was roused from his slumber by the feel of something ruffling his hair, then something licking his face.

_'What the hell?'_ He asked himself cracking his eye open to be met with...Green Eyes?

Aiko licked his nose, her tail wagging as Sasuke jerked back from her, wiping the dog slobber off of his face.

"Ug, nasty.." He complained. Aiko, not understanding, tried to lick his face again. He picked Aiko up & sat her on the floor to keep her from doing such. He stood up & stretched, preparing to take a shower.

Aiko followed him all the way to the bathroom, but he shut her out when he took his shower. Her scratching & whimpering could be heard through the door.

**--------------------------------After the Shower------------------------------**

As Sasuke stepped out of the shower, he knew something was immediately wrong.

Clothes? There. Towel? On him. Door? Closed? His newly rambunctious addition? Missing.

Dressing quickly & racing out of the bathroom, he checked his room first. Not there. He ran downstairs to the living room. Not there. However, there were traces of her. She had knocked the trash-can over & the remote was laying haphazardly on the wooden floor near the door. Trash was littered everywhere, & that was only the start of his problem. Following the trash trail to the kitchen, he found a chair knocked over. Sasuke's face twisted to that of horror. There, on the kitchen floor,was a pile of doggy poo. Wrinkling his nose, he decided he would clean this up AFTER he found the culprit. Going back to where the trail had forked, he followed the other one to the other bathroom.

When he walked in, he found Aiko laying on the bathroom rug, pieces of paper towel were around her & she had a Snickers wrapper on her tail. How, Sasuke would never know. She was passed out,fast asleep though. Her little escapade must have worn her out. Sasuke picked her up & put her on the couch. She didn't move a muscle.

'_Lazy ass dog...'_ Sasuke thought to himself as he set to work cleaning up his living room.

**------------------------------20 Minutes Later-------------------------------**

Sasuke had just finished up with the kitchen & was now working his way back to the living room, cleaning up the trash trail. Sasuke didn't have time for this! He hurriedly cleaned up the rest, quite sloppily I must say, & proceeded to see that the little terror was still asleep. She was, thankfully for Sasuke. He grabbed his phone book & proceeded to look for Sakura's number.

"Ah-ha!" He said triumphantly, grabbing his own phone & dialing the number.

_Ba-Ring_

_Br-Ing_

_Ring_

_Ba-Ring_

_Br-In-_

"Hello?"

"Yo, It's Sasuke. I need to talk to you Sakura." Sasuke said into the phone, calmness sweeping through his voice. After-all, she wouldn't meet him if he sounded angry. He might be able even to get rid of 'it'.

"Umm..O-okay Sasuke. Where & when do you want to meet?"

"Right now. Meet me at the park."

"Oh...Um, okay. Is this about the dog?"

"...Yes...Oh, & Sakura..."

"Yeah?"

"How am I supposed to bring the dog? I don't have a rope chokey thing."

"_-Silence-_...You mean a leash?"

"Yeah...that thing."

"_-Sigh-_ Just carry her Sasuke."

"Humph. Fine. But if I drop her & she gets run over, not my problem"

"**SASU--"** -_Click-_

Sasuke hung up before Sakura could get anything life threatening out. Aiko was awake & watching him. He stared at her before picking her up & heading toward the door. She wiggled, licked his hand & tried to jump up to his face.

"Down doggy.." Sasuke said boredly as he slipped his shoes on, making sure to grab his house key off of the table in the hallway. He stepped outside & locked the door, dog in tow, he headed for the park.

**------------------------------------On The Way-------------------------------**

"Oi! Sasuke!" Sasuke's head whipped around at the sound of an annoying voice.

"Naruto..." he said glancing at him, continuing to walk. Naruto ran out of Ichiraku Ramen Shop, & started walking in step with Sasuke.

"Whatcha got there Sasuke?" Naruto asked loudly, poking Aiko & alerting everyone that Sasuke had a fuzz ball in his hands. Aiko tried to lick Naruto's hand.

"Shut up dobe!" Sasuke hissed at him, pulling Aiko away from Naruto.

"IS THAT A DOG?" Naruto yelled, crouching down at eye level with Aiko. Aiko wagged her tail, ears folded down, yet happy none-the-less. It wasn't everyday that someone made over her like that.

"I said SHUT UP!" Sasuke glared at Naruto. Naruto ignored him & grabbed Aiko from him, still walking.

"She's kawaii! Where'd you get her?" Naruto held her up, making sure she was a she.

"Sakura,Give.Her.Back.Now.Dobe." Sasuke seethed.

"Hah, Sasuke-teme has a puppy! A fuzzy wuzzy KAWAII puppy! How about that. What's her name?" Naruto was smiling like a goofball. Annoying Sasuke was his favorite thing to do after-all.

"I'm not telling you her name, just give her back!...Wait a minute.." Sasuke ordered Naruto at first, then his face lit up with an idea. Naruto stopped dead in his tracks, looking at the Uchiha boy strangely.

"What..are you thinking Sasuke..."

"How'd you like to keep her? The dog? You want her Naruto? I'll give her to you, okay? So you can just-"

"Can't..." Naruto cut him off.

"Iruka sensei is allergic to dogs. Can't have em. It's bad enough that I held one, I'll probably bring in the dog fur on my clothes." Naurto glumly handed Aiko back to Sasuke.

"I'll see ya around Sasuke. Ramens calling me for an early lunch." Naruto started walking off. Strange part was, he had just had breakfast before he started harassing Sasuke. '_What a dobe'_ Sasuke thought to himself.

"Oi! Naruto! Her name's Aiko.." Sasuke called after him. Naruto turned around looking confused.

"Huh?"

"The dog! Her name is Aiko!" Sasuke said pointing to the dog who was watching Naruto from Sasuke's arms. Naruto just smiled that stupid smile of his & walked off toward the Ramen Shop.

**--------------------------------------The Park----------------------------------**

As Sasuke entered the park, he felt Sakura's chakra emanating from a spot near the center of the entire park. _'Leave it to her to make me walk a long way. Humph.'_ Sasuke thought to himself, starting to walk there.

As he rounded a corner, he was met with the sight of Sakura sitting on a bench, head bent, humming, & swinging her legs to & fro.

"Yo." He said, blank expression in place. She jumped up at the sight of him, smiling. Sasuke abruptly dumped Aiko in Sakura's arms, then turned to leave.

"O-oi! What the hell are you doing?"

"Giving her back." Sasuke said, stopping & turning around to face Sakura.

"I can't keep her! That's why I brought her to you in the first place Sasuke!"

"&..you expect ME to keep her?"

"Why not? You don't live in an apartment, your not allergic, you could use the company, & it's not like you hate dogs!"

"But..but..." He groped around in his mind for some reason.

"They're a pain in the ass, that's why!"

"They are not!" Saukra yelled at him, shoving Aiko back in his hands.

"You're serious aren't you?" Sasuke asked her incrediously.

"YES! Tell you what, I'll help her take care of you, okay?" Sakura said, petting Aiko, who was trying to lick her fingers.

"...Whatever. You have to help though. You have to." Sasuke looked a bit desperate for some reason. Sakura laughed & grabbed his wrist.

"First things first, we need to get her some stuff so she'll be comfortable. What'd you feed her last night?"

" Um...-mumble-."

"Couldn't hear you Sasuke, what was that?" Sakura's eyebrow twitched.

"-Deep breathe- Ham..."

"Well...I guess that's not so bad. At least it was spaghetti or something like that." Sasuke turned pale when she said the last part. He had planned on feeding her spaghetti this afternoon. Like hell he was going to tell Sakura that now.

"Um, where are we going Sakura?" Sasuke asked, still being dragged along by his pink haired teammate.

"To the pet shop silly! Where else would we go to get her stuff?" Sasuke stared at the back of Sakura's head in amazement.

"You mean...We actually **have **one of those?"

**---------------------------------End Ch.2:TBC--------------------------------**

Okay, review replys!

Lena: I know! & of course I'm gonna have to have Sasuke go through all of it -Evil laughter- Ahem -Coughs- Thanks for reviewing! I hope you continue to read

punk-neko-gurl: Here's the update! Yay! I'm glad you think it was funny D Thanks for your review, I hope you keep reading!

mandybljd: I'm glad you enjoyed it! I aimed to please! -Nods- Heres that chapter you wished for! Thanks for you review! I hope you continue to read!

loki lee: Urm, thank you! Thanks for reviewing, it means a lot, even if it's not much. Glad you thought it was good! Thanks for reviewing, & I hope you keep reading!

Translations:

Konichiwa: Pretty much a 'Hello, how're you?'

Minna-Chan: Everyone (Friendly)

Oi:Hey

Teme:Bastard; Vulgar term of 'you'

Kawaii:Cute;Adorable

Dobe:One who comes last in a competition; loser (not used often, more of an earlier term)

Ja Ne: Later; Talk to you later; See ya around (Friendly informal way.)

Ramen: REALLY GOOD!

Okay,that last one, was a joke. I couldn't help it though! So, now you have a translation for ramen, including all the j-words I used this chapter.

So, what we've learned this chapter:

1) Sasuke showers naked (Ha, that's a joke...D)

2) Aiko is mischievious

3) Sasuke doesn't/didn't know what a leash is/ was

4) Sasuke still wants to get rid of the dog

5) Sasuke's lazy & doesn't like to walk far

Sorry about no fluff-ish. I have them together now, so I will make some fluff!Pplease R & R! It makes me happy when you do! & Sasuke will want to shower more! -Disappears then reappers- Oh yeah..

**-Next Chapter:Getting Comfortable -**

Ja Ne!  
7/3/06  
Lust Pixie

P.s. I finished my DAI downloads! 12 songs! Whoot! -Is rocking out to "Snail"- In your fasche! If anybody wants the link, go to my profile, then go to my homepage, which is actually my journal. There should be a link somewhere in the recent entries & one in the links section.


	3. Getting Comfortable

Konnichiwa Minna-Chan! Here's the 3rd chapter of 'Aiko' for your viewing pleasure! I don't know how much fluff will be added, or if it will be all that funny. I debated over this chapter a lot, cause there was a few things I could've put in here to make it sound funny, & it was really hard deciding which one to go with...& Then I got the idea you'll be reading now! Tehehee

**WARNING: May contain bouts of stupidity & random attempts at humor!**

You've been warned! Review replies are at the bottom! On with the story!

P.S.- When you review, please please tell me what you think about it, & what you don't like & also what you think I could change/ add/ improve on! Thanks! LP

_(Last Time:_

_Sasuke stared at the back of Sakura's head in amazement._

_"You mean...We actually have one of those?")_

-Aiko-

Ch 3:

Getting Comfortable

Sakura glanced at Sasuke.

"We have a pet shop. Did you seriously not know?" Sasuke sweat-dropped.

"Seriously. I never really worried about Konoha having a pet shop or not.." Aiko chose that moment to wiggle out of Sasuke's arms. She dropped to the ground, tail wagging, & took off like a bullet. Well, as fast her short puppy legs could carry her.

"OI!" Sasuke exclaimed, he & Sakura halting to give chase to the now ducking/ running/ weaving Aiko. Sakura made a lunge for her & missed, rolling on the ground to an upright position & continuing.

Sasuke was trying to be strategic about it, calling her name & mooching her.

"Aiko, c'mere girl. Aiko! Come here!" He made mooching noises at her & beckoned with his hands. Sakura caught on & attempted to help him.

"Come here girl. Come here!" More mooching noises ensued. Aiko sat down watching them, panting with her tongue lolling out of her mouth. She continued to stare at their feeble attempts.

Sakura decided to ease her way up to Aiko & pick her up. Half-way to her, Aiko caught on & darted off in between some trees.

Sasuke groaned softly, running his hand across his face.

"What do we do now? She's like an energizer bunny!" It had to have been that ham from last night, still in her system...

"Chase her till she tires down? Somehow, I think we'd tire out before her." A yapping sound came from where Aiko had disappeared. Rushing to where the sound was emanating from, they found Aiko.

Only, Aiko was chasing ducks.

**"BARK!BARK!" -Snap-**

**"BARK!"-Lunge-**

**"QUACK!" -Flap-**

**"BARK!"**

Ducks were quacking in alarm & attempting to go back into the pond, except Aiko was blocking off their escape. Feathers were everywhere, it was mass chaos. Sasuke was first to snap out of shock & tried to get Aiko away from the ducks.

"Aiko! Don't bite the duck! Stop! WAIT! DON'T GO IN THE WATER!" Aiko chased after a rogue duck that had managed to get past her- straight into the pond. A very **muddy **pond. Sakura groaned this time, eyes betraying helplessness.

Aiko, getting bored with the ducks, zoomed right past Sakura, off to find another form of amusement. Sasuke ran after Aiko, grabbing Sakura's hand to drag her along behind.

When they found her, she was in the middle of a giant puddle, splashing around, biting at the bugs that were flying around. Sasuke & Sakura circled around her, devising a way to catch her. They both, foolishly, lunged for Aiko, who zipped away barking at a bumble bee.

The end result? Sakura & Sasuke felt into one another, Sasuke's larger weight causing them to fall with Sakura underneath Sasuke. To add embarrassment to stupidity, gravity had landed Sasuke's face right in Sakura's chest. How cruel was fate. Sakura shoved him off of her, both of their faces red in embarrassment.

"Gomen! Gomen nasi!" Sasuke apologized for their previous predicament, face heating up even more at the thought of it. He pulled Sakura up out of the mud, both of them covered in it.

"Ano...It wasn't your fault, really." She blushed harder, realizing her hand was in his. Sasuke pulled his hand away quickly, turning away from her.

"The puppy...Ano...Yeah...We should go get her.." He mumbled, trying to rid himself of the blush.

"Oh, right!" Sakura snapped back to the task at hand, face still red.

They both took off in the direction Aiko had went, only to find her with-

"You two lose something?"

"Ka- Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura exclaimed. Kakashi, Sasuke & Sakura's team leader & fellow ninja stood with Aiko, the muddy, tired, panting puppy, in one hand. He appeared to be smiling or smirking one, Sasuke couldn't tell for the mask.

Sakura took Aiko from him, thanking him for catching her.

"I didn't have to catch her. She came to me." Sasuke & Sakura face-vaulted & then tried to compose themselves. Which was hard to do with traces of a blush on your face & when your covered in mud.

"Ano...Thanks anyways Kakashi-sensei." Sakura said again, holding on to Aiko tightly to avoid a repeat.

"No problem.I'll see you two at practice in 3days." Kakashi called, walking away. He had a short C rank mission to attend to, that would keep him for a few days.

"So, what did you say her name was?" Sakura asked Sasuke.

"I named her Aiko.." Sasuke said, taking Aiko from Sakura.

"Looks like we'll both need to clean up before we go to the pet shop. I'll meet you at Sweet Snow. We'll have lunch there or something." Sasuke said walking away, Aiko under one arm, giving a backwards wave to Sakura.

_'Does he realize that's an ice cream parlor...That's not healthy..Ehh..'_ Sakura thought to herself watching Sasuke disappear into a crowd of people.

**---------------------------------At The Parlor-------------------------------------**

Sasuke, Sakura & Aiko were sitting inside Sweet Snow, an Ice cream parlor located near the center of Konoha Village. Sakura was eyeing Sasuke wearily. After he had to order the dog ice cream & Sakura had stopped him, she caught him attempting to slip Aiko bites of his. Sasuke was too crafty for his own good...

Sakura had chosen to drink a Chocolate Milk shake & Sasuke chose Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough Ice Cream. The aforementioned had tried to get the Kids Ice Cream Cone for his puppy. That sounded funny.. '_His puppy..Tehehe'_ Sakura resisted the urge to laugh out loud. Anyways, as Sakura went to drink more of her shake, she saw a quick movement from Sasuke & a blur of white head toward Aiko.

"Sasuke! Don't feed her ice cream!" Sakura whipped out a napkin & wiped up the bite of ice cream before the puppy had the chance to eat it.

"Ice cream isn't good for her, don't feed her ice cream!" Sakura reprimanded him again. Sasuke's face went into a brief pout, which was quickly replaced by his usual stoic 'I'm-so-cool' air.

"It's not like a bite could hurt her." He mumbled, digging into his ice cream once more.

"Besides, if she was faster, she could've had it eaten & you never would have noticed." He glared at Aiko, who was strapped into a high-chair that the parlor just happened to have. She panted at him, tail thumping against the seat happily.

"Still,you don't need to feed her-" Sakura was stopped short when a boy wearing a hockey mask & lightweight clothing started screaming & threatening the worker behind the counter.

**"Give me all of your ice cream!"** The boy had a strange looking gun in his hand & he was sweating profusely.

"Why...do you want the ice cream of all things? Wouldn't you rather have...the money?" The worker behind the counter, dense as ever questioned.

**"Where I come from it's very ho & there's barely any water. JUST GIVE ME THE ICE CREAM!Or I'll shoot you with this gun, filled with pepper spray!" **The weird ice cream robber threatened.It was clear th he was from sand village, but he wasn't a ninja. Suddenly, he ripped off his mask & started jumping on it, throwing a tantrum.

**"GIMME! Gimme gimme gimme! Gimme the ice cream! Or I'll do something crazy!** He jumped the counter and slid open the panels of the ice cream starting to rip the buckets out of the counter they were in.

"Oi, busu! Look over here you crazy crack monkey!" Sasuke stood up, calling the crazy ice cream robber names. The guy stopped ripping out the ice cream tubs, glaring at Sasuke.

Quick as a flash, Sasuke grabbed some of his own ice cream, & lobed it at the crazy ice cream obsessed weirdo. It hit him right between eyes splattering over his face.

"ARG!There's cookie dough in my eyes!" The robber stumbled around behind the counter. Sakura sweat-dropped. This was so weird! She drank more of her milk shake .

"We'll be going now. Uhh, what's your name?..Fred? Frank? Anyways, I'll just call you Bob. Bob, you need to call the authority's & have this man arrested so...Yeah, call & they'll take care of him. Later Bob." Sasuke said un-buckling Aiko's straps on her high-chair & picking her up in his arms. Sakura stood up & followed Sasuke out the doors of the parlor & onto the streets of Konoha once more. As they walked out, the sounds of 'Bob' & the ice cream burglar could be heard.

"Get it OFF!Help MEEEEE!"

"Hey! Don't do that! What are you going to do with the milk shake machine! That's valuable! Get away from the display case!"

"HELP MEEEE! It BURNS! Get it OFF!MY EYES! The ice cream STINGS!"

"That was weird, ne Sasuke?" Sakura questioned the him, walking faster to catch up to him.

"Yeah, it was. Anyways, where's that pet shop you were talking about?"

"...Back the other way.." Sakura told him jerking her thumb over her shoulder in the direction.

"Well then.." he sighed deeply, doing a U-turn.

**----------------------------------End Ch.3: TBC----------------------------**

Okay!Review Replys:

Shimoyuki: XDD yeah..about the humor thing...I'm not quite sure If I'm good at writing humor..I like think of myself as a funny person. Somehow, I don't think writing about someone with an accent talking about fireworks could be put into this fic. Anyways, I'm glad you liked it, & arigatou for your review! I hope you continue to R & R!

onigiri-kun: YAY! Arigatou for your review! This was the next chapter! Hehe, update granted!

BewareMySpork: Arigatou! I hope this was fluff enough for now. I must add more in later! I'm glad you liked it! Arigatou for your review! Oh,& btw, love your name, I have a theory about a war between gummy bears & windows...Sporks are on the gummy bears side. But the windows have thumbtacks..anyways...--Sweatdrops-

forgotmyself: That's quite alright! Better late than never! I'm glad you liked it & arigatou for you review!

saki-kun: Yay! I'm glad you liked it, Arigatou for your review! I hope you keep R & R-ing!

I want to thank all of the reviewers once more, & I hope they continue to read the fic & I hope it's enjoyable for them! Arigatou minna-chan!

Okay,so chapter 3 is done, now on to chapter four! I know this was a day later than what I wanted, but hey, at least I got it out. I haven't been feeling well, & that's affecting me & part of it is cause my computers on the fritz. I get frustrated with it & then I don't want to bother getting on. I'm probably going to need a shrink for my downloading problem. Between searching for Dir en Grey & X Japan mp3s, I've read online manga about a Visual Kei band. Was really good, but time got away from me. I've got procrastination problems too. One day I decided to eat lunch instead of work on this first, when I could've worked on this for an hour then had lunch. Anyways, enough about my problems, let's talk about some stuff in the fic:

J-Translations:

Gomen: Sorry

Gomen nasi: I'm really/ very/ extremely sorry

Ano: Umm...

Oi, busu: Hey, ugly

Ne: Don't you agree?

Arigatou: Thank you

Oh, & about the ice cream parlor...I named it Sweet Snow for a reason. A very good. I couldn't think of anything else & besides, Hiei calls ice cream that & it sounded like a cute name. Oh, & not the Hiei off of YYH, well it kinda is... My best anime friends calls ice cream that & her nick-name is Hiei, so think of it like that. Okay anyways, now that I've cleared that up. Go R & R! I'll try & get the 4th chapter out sooner! Despite how I feel, I'll try & write some of ch. 4 everyday! Listening to Dir en Grey, WHOOHOO! Oh, & when I started this I said about 5 chapters, now I'm thinking 7 as slow as I'm going. Gomen for my uncertainty!

**- Next Chapter: Spoiling You -**

Ja Ne Minna-Chan!

Til next time!

7-12-06

Lust Pixie


End file.
